chasing hearts
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Jeremy is out looking for love but the one guy he is falling for is his bully and also straight will Jeremy get his prince charming or just end up getting hurt
1. Chapter 1

Vampire diaries

Chasing hearts

Hi my name Is Jeremy Gilbert im a straight a student I sing, I play guitar and im an artist I love to draw. I have a few best friends most of them are my sister's friends bonnie, and Caroline. Caroline is the type of best friend that loves to gossip and is a huge girly girl every time she has money off to the mall she goes. Then their's bonnie she's a real loyal friend who will always be their when times get ruff and you need someone to turn to.

She's good with advice and she's the kind of friend that will help you stalk hot guys.

Yes I said it hot guys im gay ive been gay ever since I was in 8th grade people pick on me and I get beat up by the guys. Especially the jocks they beat me up really bad sometimes and one of my sisters Elena her boyfriend matt saves me. I love both of my sisters my other sisters name is Katherine her and Elena are identical twins and their like best friends. Im the youngest one in the family they take good care of me because our parents died in a car crash and we got adopted by my aunt Jenna. She's not what you call parent material but I still love her and consider her as my mom. If you're wondering if I ever had a boyfriend no I haven't surprisingly Caroline says I shouldn't be so scared because im really good looking. I just don't have the guts to go and ask someone out I really don't but I do like this one guy his name is Tyler Lockwood. He's a complete dick but he's really cute I just wish sometimes he would leave me alone. "Hey jer lights out kid" Aunt Jenna said. "K love you" she said while closing the door "love you to" I said while closing my eyes and dreaming of Tyler.

**Hey guys that's the first chapter sorry if it was short but the next chapter will be on its way **


	2. Chapter 2

**jeremy's pov.**

chapter 2.

I woke up with the sun blasing on my skin i got out of bed went to my closet and decided to put on some nice regular jeans and a navy blue v neck t-shirt and my black converse. I quickly took a shower didn't bother to do my hair and I went down stairs, as usual Elena and Katherine were already at the table eating break feast.

"Good morning jer" Elena said

"Good morning Elena" I said

"Sup bro" Katherine said

"Hello to you to Kat" I said "hey guys im off to work have a good day at school here's some money kat try not getting arrested ok" said Aunt Jenna. Elena and I started laughing if you're wondering why she told her that is because even though Elena and Katherine are twins and best friends their total opposites. Elena is the straight a student Katherine is the straight d or f student she's the tomboy Elena is the girly girl. Elena will spend her days shopping with Caroline and bonnie Kat will stay home with a bag of chips and play call of duty all day. Like for example right now Elena has on some blue denim skinny jeans with a blue, aero postal shirt and some hoop earrings while her hair is down and she has on black boots. While Kat on the other hand is wearing short ripped shorts and a stripped long sleeve blue and grey hood with blue and white converses and her hair is in a ponytail. "Guys come on were goanna be late I'll give you a ride" Elena said "no thanks got it covered later fam" Kat said while grabbing her backpack and started shedding her skateboard down the road. "Do you really think she's goanna go to school this time" I asked Elena "if she doesn't Jenna will strangle her" she said while driving out the drive way. When we reached school bonnie and Caroline were waiting by their cars "hey guys" I said. "Hey jer and Elena where's Kat" Caroline asked, "we have no idea she's supposed to be here by now" Elena said while locking her car. "Coming through" someone yelled next thing we know Kat fly's by doing a 360 on her board. "Wow you actually came this time were proud of you Kat" bonnie smirked trying to hold back laughter "oh shut up" Katherine muttered. "Yo Kat come here" Lockwood said "That's my que lata" "Mk bye" we said.

**Katherine's pov.**

As I was walking away from my family I headed towards Tyler "sup ty you got the stuff" I asked him "no sorry didn't have enough money" he said. " are you fucking kidding me dude I've been waiting for ever for these" I yelled (ha-ha yall probably thought it was drugs lmao)" chill Kat I got them 7 kesha tickets and backstage passes and one for myself" he smirked. "Omg you got them thanks so much ty" I said while jumping up to hug him,

"No prob sis" he said while kissing my forehead.

"Dude this concert is goanna be badass I can't wait to give the guys their surprise" I squealed.

"Wait a minute what about my date with gilbert" he asked,

"Why can't you just tell Jeremy you got the hots for him" I said while putting my hands on my hips with one foot holding my board.

"You know I can't cause if word gets around that me Tyler Lockwood is gay then it gets back to my dad trust me no mayor wants to come home and finds out his son is gay" he said.

"He doesn't have to know you and Jeremy just don't need to tell anyone except the crew and that's it and maybe matt but don't tell anyone else" I told him.

"I'll think about it but what if he says no cause I've been such a dick to him just to keep my stupid rep" he sighed.

"Trust me he likes you" I smirked trying to hold back laughter,

"How do you know" he asked blushing

"Well let's just dear diary Tyler Lockwood is such a dick but I can't help but like him he has dreamy eyes and his chest hot damn" I said bursting out into laughter.

Tyler was blushing uncontrollably "wow so he really likes me" he asked

"Yes ty he really likes you so go for it" I told him

"Ok thanks Kat" he said "no prob." I said while walking into the school while reaching my locker through my board in their grabbed my iPod and some cash and headed to class.

**jeremy's pov.**

I saw Kat heading towards Lockwood and he gave her something I couldn't quite see what it was and they looked over at me and they were talking about something and went inside. I wonder what they were talking about I was about to ask Kat but she closed her locker and headed to class so I'll just ask her later. suddenly I was pushed against the locker really hard

" oh look guys it's the fag he's out looking for some cock" I turned around to see luka and his buddies staring at me.

"Fuck off luka leave me alone" I said

"What was that gilbert" he yelled,

"I think he said fuck off" I turned around to see Tyler Lockwood of all people. Grabbing luka by the neck and choking him "if you ever touch my Jeremy again I will beat the living shit out of you". He threatened wait did he just say my Jeremy I couldn't help but blush since when did he start caring about me or claiming me. He used to team up with luka and his friends and tease me or beat me now he cares and calling me his wtf.

"Don't tell me you're a fag now to Lockwood" luka asked

" so what if I was or not it wouldn't matter to you if I was luka cause you don't call the shots hear I do or did you forget" Tyler said.

"Do you hear this yall we have another fag in town can't wait till the word gets out" luka yelled while shrugging Tyler's arm off his shoulder and walking away with his crew.

"Tyler you didn't have to do that it was really nice of you but I don't want to ruin you're rep and ruin your friendship with your friends" I told him by resting a hand by his shoulder. "I'll take my chances" he said while grabbing my hand from his shoulder and entwining our fingers together and walking me to my next class and trust me my face was blushing the whole way there.

**hey guys here's the second chapter I know it wasn't that good and sorry for making luka the bad guy I just didn't really like him. In the show so I just made him one of the bad guys in this story lol, I have some amazing ideas for this story just let me know if I should continue please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**The fight**

**Jeremy's pov. **

While we were walking to class some people were yelling fags and pushing into us as we reached Mr. Alrics class all eyes were on us.

"Hey Tyler I heard you suck dick now" one of the guys yelled, "why don't you fuck off alright" Tyler yelled. While walking me to my seat and gave me a kiss on the cheek,

"Don't worry about them ok baby" he whispered.

"Ok" I blushed "fucking fags" Vicki whispered "piss off" Kat said.

"What did you say bitch you better watch it" we looked over to see Vicki Donovan pushing Kat. "Yo ballerina why don't you sit the fuck down" Kat yelled back.

"Kat come on she's not worth it" Tyler yelled "yeah Kat listen to Tyler" I said.

**Elena's pov. **

I was at my locker talking to Caroline and bonnie then a girl named Sarah came up to me

"You're Elena right" she asked "yeah why" I asked.

"Is Katherine you're sister" she asked "yes she is why" I wondered, "Well she's fighting Vicki Donovan" she yelled running down the hallway.

"Elena come on" bonnie and Caroline yelled gosh Kat why god damn it she's already on probation. In case you didn't know im in love with Kat yeah I know she's my sister and its wrong but I can't help it we belong together.

**Katherine's pov.**

Ok theirs a couple of things you don't mess with if you don't want a beat down. Don't mess with my food, my stuff, my family, or my friends and guess what she talked about both of my brothers. This bitch is about to get it

"Yeah kitty Kat listen to you're elders" Vicki whispered while touching my hair, oh hell no that's it I grabbed her hair and flung her across the room.

"Come on icky Vicki were goanna settle this like men lets see what you got or what you don't got" I yelled.

"Oh shit Kats about to whoop some ass" one of the guys yelled "it's on hoe" Vicki yelled while grabbing and pulling on my hair. I raised my right hand and started punching the shit out of her then everything went blank I couldn't see my eyes were black and I just lost control and started to beat the crap out of her.

"Kat come on don't stop" I know that voice its Elena my baby girl I just can't stop its like my body took over and I lost control. Next thing I knew I was pulled off Vicki by and I was too weak and I just passed out.

**Oh know what's wrong with Kat sorry to any Vicki fans but I never liked her she was just to icky lol. But I hope you enjoy this chapter stayed tuned to fined out what's goanna happen **** please review love you guys. **


End file.
